


The Tree of Preciousness

by EpicKiya722



Series: DC/Marvel Crossovers [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harley Quinn (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DC/Marvel crossover, Earth Day, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, I Am Groot (Marvel), Mantis Tries Donuts, Pamela Isley is the Queen of Plants, Plants, Rocket is such a Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The GOG finds that their tree teammate has got a new friend and Mantis finds the joy called donuts.





	The Tree of Preciousness

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea watching 'Batman & Harley Quinn' and weeks before watched 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'. I thought how much Poison Ivy would love Groot. And BOOM! Perfect prompt for Earth Day!

It was a nice day. The sun was out, but not burning the souls out of people. The clouds decorated the sky in their delicate shapes. The wind blew occasionally here and there.

It was a nice day... Well, it would have been except for one thing...

"Damn it all to fucking hell!!!"

"Rocket, language, man!"

Screaming seemingly increased as a car was tossed into a nearby tennis court. People scattered, taking cover or heading further from the madness.

The source of it was a neon violet scaly monster that flew, yes flew, down into the street from above.

Presumably, from outer space given that what followed was none other than---

"Instead of watching my language, Quill, I would focus on the alien that is terrorizing the damn neighborhood!"

Rocket Raccoon continued to shoot as he growled at Peter.

The human male rolled his eyes, sighing loudly to indicate his annoyance while rolling out of the way of a mailbox.

Kraglin had practically yelped in terror, jumping out the way before the mailbox had a chance to take him out. Drax simply caught the flying item and threw it to the side like it was nothing.

"Just die already, damn it!", Peter huffed, shooting at the ten foot creature in frustration. It roared at him, wrapping its arms around a pole and lifting it out the concrete ground.

"You should've asked nicer.", Drax suggested.

"Drax!"

"Hey!"

Kraglin, Peter, Drax, and Rocket looked up to see Gamora walking to the edge of a six story building, two large swords in her hands. Peter sighed, hearts in his eyes.

"Is it wrong I find her hotter right now?"

"Please keep that to yourself, Quill.", Kraglin complained as Gamora jumped off the building effortlessly, swords pointed down at the alien which dived right into its back.

Gamora jumped off it as it collapsed on the ground, lifeless.

She stared at the guys, ignoring the loud boom of a motorcycle flying up and coming back down in flames behind her. "You boneheads. Seriously? There's a monstrous alien attacking innocent civilians and you argued through it all.", she voiced, agitation clear in her tone. There were days she wondered why she still stuck around. Or haven't mauled them. Or how she still stayed sane.

"Peter here is still the major mother hen even if some violent alien shithead is terrorizing people.", Rocket taunted, strapping his gun back on his back while Drax effortlessly picked up the alien to carry back to their ship. Notably, he was not minding the slime which Kraglin gagged at.

"And Rocket is still the little furry child no one asked to be relevant. Groot acts better than you and he's currently a teenager.", Peter growled back. He continued with mumbling under his breath, going over to pick up his discarded jacket from when the alien grabbed him earlier. He then backtracked his words, realizing that he hasn't seen a certain tree-like member of their rag-tag family. "Hey... uh... You guys seen Groot?"

They all looked around, searching for any sight of Groot. They also noticed Mantis was missing.

"Wasn't Mantis on Groot-sitting duty?", Kraglin asked.

"Then where's Mantis?!", Rocket questioned, already on the verge of panic.

"Rocket, calm down."

"I. Am. Calm!"

"We'll find Groot and Mantis. First, maybe we could find out what city we're in.", Gamora suggested, rolling her eyes and deciding to not further entertain Rocket's sudden mood change.

* * *

She was too happy to be aware of the chaos that had occurred a couple blocks down since today marked a whole month since she opened up her shop.

Pamela decided to lay off the villainy for a while, a bit irriated now that more than one Bat went after her whenever she did something bad. Cue sigh.

So to take up her time, she occupied an abandoned flower shop that served as a small haven at first until a little girl and her mother commented on her flowers.

Now, it was a more vibrant flower shop going steady. People didn't run when they saw Pamela, despite her pale green skin and didn't treat her like some criminal. More so intrigued with her for once normal flowers. It made her proud to see people smile and ask for gardening tips.

She decided to name her shop 'Isley's Petals'.

Currently, she was tending to some moon flowers, watering them while humming quietly to herself. She didn't notice from outside the glass window a tree-like creature coming up and halting to stare at the marigolds.

Just as she moved to her orchids, the door opened, the bell above signaling an arrival. She turned, ready to greet the customer only to stop in her tracks when she realized that in front of her wasn't human. But a bipedal, teen sized tree.

He stared back at her, both blinking.

For a second, Pamela thought it was a recent flower experiment she had done. However, she reminded herself she hasn't done anything of the sort as of late.

"Hm." She moved from behind the counter, stepping over to him with one hand on her hip. She looked him up and now briefly. "Where did you come from, fella?"

"I am Groot.", came the reply.

Pamela was somewhat shocked to understand him, but given she had a way with plants, it wasn't difficult to realize reasons.

"Ah. You were with your family. But you kind of trailed off."

He nodded. "I am Groot."

"They were dealing with an alien monster which by now they should be done. I'm following this right?"

"I am Groot."

"Oh. Okay. So what's your name?"

"I am Groot."

"Your name is Groot. Hm." Pamela thought it over, smiling a little. "That's actually a cute name. I'm Pamela Isley."

Honestly, the 'plant whisperer' found herself already connected to Groot. There was something... assuring and sincere about him that made Pamela want to befriend him. It wasn't as if it would be considered strange for her, given that he was a plant-like humanoid. She seen stranger.

Groot pointed at the flowers he was admiring earlier. "I am Groot."

"Oh, thank you. I have a thing for nature. I'm a botanist. I study plant life." Pamela walked over to a small wooden closet, opening it and taking out a small indigo flower pot. She took a bag of dirt she had prepared and poured some in the pot. "I also help take care of it... more 'humane' like now."

"I am Groot."

"Yes. Plants make me happy."

Groot walked over to her and watched her go through assorted seeds before choosing Birds of Paradise and peony. She covered the seeds and handed the pot of peony seeds and handed it to Groot.

"Watch."

Pamela stuck a finger in the dirt for a few moments before a small green sprout came up. Quickly, small petals blossomed into dark blues, yellows and bright oranges.

Groot made a sound that shown he was impressed. He looked down at his own pot for a second and looked back up her. He looked back down at the pot again and copied Pamela's actions. Soon, just as hers did, a small sprout appeared before growing in size with cotton pink petals. Pamela gasped, taking the pot from him carefully to closely inspect the peony.

"Ooh! Beautiful!"

She glanced back him with a grin. "You and I will get along quite nicely."

* * *

"Hm. Am I in the mood for donuts or muffins?"

The current anti-hero paid no mind to the huff the girl behind her let out. Instead, she continued looking between the freshly baked goods, tapping her chin.

The employee didn't seemed to mind however, already prepared to give Harley her order. By now he mesmerized it whatever she ordered and figured out how she worked since she was a regular.

"Miss Quinn, I recommend the donuts. You've been in the mood for muffins for the past week.", the employee suggested.

Harley straightened up quickly and excitedly at the idea. "Ooh! I'll go with that! A dozen donuts then! One half with red strawberry icing filled with chocolate. The other half blueberry!"

"Coming up, Miss Quinn!"

Few minutes later, Harley was happily skipping with a box of donuts, ready to take them to her girlfriend. 

"Hope Red likes the donuts.", she muttered to herself, looking down at the box. She bit her lip when the smell of blueberries hit her nose. "If I don't eat them before then."

"Excuse me."

Harley stopped in her tracks, slowly turning to see huge worried filled eyes staring at her. There was also noticeable antennas, but being friends with a half goat dude and a weaponized Humpty Dumpty, Harley wasn't so freaked out by it. Really, the antennas and whoever this female was is cute.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you." The other stepped closer timidly, hands clamped together in front of her. "But I need help locating a friend of mine and so far I haven't had much."

Harley frowned, a bit peeved to notice a couple stare at the other female. "Hey! Hey! Move along, thank you!"

The couple gave out noises of surprise before scurrying along.

Mantis didn't have time to understand what was going on since Harley grabbed her hand and began leading her down the street.

"I'll help you out to find your friend! Name's Harley Quinn, by the way."

"I'm Mantis."

"Hm." Harley gave her a look over. "Seems fitting. I like it!" She brought the donut box closer to Mantis. "Want a donut?"

Mantis tilted her head, curiously eyeing the box. "What is a donut?"

Harley gasped dramatically, removing her hand from Mantis' and holding it to her chest.

"You haven't had a donut before?!"

She didn't take notice of the looks she received as they passed by others.

Mantis shook her head. "No. I'm not even from this world."

Harley picked a red colored donut, handing to the female alien. "Well, let me introduce you to this pastry delight!"

Big black eyes stared at the donut for a moment before taking a bite. The duo-colored jester watched with a bright grin on her red colored lips. Mantis' eyes couldn't get no bigger as she moaned at the sweet chocolate taste on her tongue with the warmth and softness of the dough.

"Oh! I like this!"

"I knew you would! Say, your friend. Mind telling me what they look like?"

Mantis nodded. "He's about five feet tall, teenager sized. Um... Brown with a bit of green."

"Uh huh.", Harley answered, already searching for anyone of the sort.

"Pretty much... a walking tree.", Mantis summarized, realizing that description would be a lot easier.

Harley stilled, her eyes widening at the words when a certain girlfriend of hers came to mind. "Did you say a walking tree?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Well, I know just how to find him!" Harley grabbed her hand again, rushing and pulling Mantis along in the direction of a flower shop.

* * *

Another sigh could be heard when another assortment of colorful bushes went by as they walked down the stone path. Even over the clamour of people, they could easily hear the annoyance in the tone.

"Rocket.", Gamora warned.

"Sorry! I just... How did we lose a alien tree and humanoid bug?"

"Mantis isn't a bug. She's a precious ray of sunshine.", Peter defended.

"I thought the sun was a huge ball of blazing, death causing heat within this solar system?", Drax questioned.

"It's... it's a metaphor... I'll explain later."

"Please do. I rather find them and leave this planet to deliver that monster scum before the likes of Iron Man or even Captain America show up.", Gamora huffed. "Or some other hero like this Superman or Batman I have heard about."

"When did you hear about them?", Kraglin asked.

"The last time we were here. In fact, I found out that the city we're in is called Gotham. Home of the Batman."

"When did you find that out and why you know?", Peter questioned, eyebrow raised.

Gamora raised up a device that was similar to a phone or even a smaller tablet she was using. "That I recently found out to find while looking out for sightings of Groot and Mantis."

"Any luck with that, babe?"

"Well, people have been 'blogging' about our friends here. The last one I read mentioned some coffee shop."

"We'll continue on from there then! Where is it?", Rocket asked, anxiety increasing to find his woodland buddy.

"About a block and an half from here."

"Great! I could go for something to eat! Let's go!", Peter said, already running the path.

Gamora sighed, catching his attention. "Other way, Peter!"

"Right!", he chuckled ashamed as he did an U-turn.

* * *

Pamela smiled as Groot made an abundance of sunflowers grow. They've been on the rooftop garden of the shop for an hour now and honestly each minute seemed to be precious as this expected, also unexpected friendship grew. Also, they spent the time to bask in the warm sunlight.

"Oh beautiful, Groot! Mr. Anderson has been wanting to give his wife sunflowers for their upcoming anniversary and I'm positive these are perfect!"

"I am Groot."

"Yes, they are. I love them!"

Pamela stood up, a bit of dirt on her bright green leggings from when she was dealing with it earlier. Her leggings was paired with a cropped bright green tee with red flowers on it, bringing out the rose red of her hair.

"Groot, are you hungry? Anything you want to drink?"

Even if he was a tree, Pamela took in consideration that Groot might not want anything that is usually labeled 'plant food'. Water, sunlight, fertilizer. All that.

He was still alien after all.

"I am Groot."

Well, seems that he would like water though.

"Okay. Ooh! How about lemonade? It's fresh. Cooling. Bit of sugar. Hopefully, you'll like it."

"I am Groot."

"Great! I'll be right back."

Pamela began to walk to door that lead up to the garden. She stopped and waved at finger in Groot's direction. "You know. I think Swamp Thing might like you. You two have that whole gentle, hidden depths thing going on. Yeah... He'd like you. Woodrue probably not so much. Doesn't matter, he's a jerk anyways."

"I am Groot?"

"He's an interdimensional plant guy with a bad attitude. You might know him, might not. Be lucky if you don't. He's not the nicest. Anyways, I'll be getting our lemonade."

She took her leave, heading to the kitchen on the second floor of the small building, going for the fridge.

It was then she heard the familiar shout of her infamous nickname by her energetic girlfriend.

"RED! RRRREEEEDDDD!!!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Harl!", she shouted back with a giggle.

Footsteps ascended to her, paired with humming. Pamela felt a hug from behind and a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, my daffodil."

"Heya, Pam! I brought a guest with me!"

Pamela turned away to see Mantis give her a small wave, a blueberry donut in her mouth. The flower enchantress stared at her for a moment. Mantis believed she was about to make a comment that might offend her, but instead she shrugged and smiled. "I'm not surprised. I'm Pamela Isley, Harley's girlfriend. And as you can see, I'm green."

"I love it on her. Green is definitely her color! Speaking of the green!" Harley took a seat on the countertop as Pamela poured four glasses of lemonade. "Baby, did you happen to have met any walking tree teen?"

Pamela held out a glass to her and then Mantis who just finished her donut. She was disappointed because that was the last donut.

"Actually yes. Is his name Groot?"

"Uh huh.", Mantis answered after a quick sip of the lemonade. She smacked her lips, looking down inside the glass. "This is delicious. What is it?"

"Lemonade." 

"I like it!"

The three of them went up to the rooftop, coming to the sight of Groot with flowers and mini trees bundled around him. He spotted the three women and waved.

"I am Groot."

Harley looked at Pamela for clarification.

"Oh. He says he grew more plants. Aren't they beautiful?"

"I like them! Ooh! Rosies!"

Harley zoomed over to the bright white roses, sniffing them happily. Pamela chuckled.

"Groot, that's my girlfriend I've told you about."

"Groot, I've been looking for you.", Mantis said, going over to him and hugging him with a relieved sigh.

The humanoid tree patted her back in assurance. "I am Groot."

"I know. You didn't mean to make me worried. I'm just glad you're okay though."

"I am Groot.", Groot added, pointing at Pamela.

"I see you made a new friend."

"I am Groot?"

Mantis nodded. "Yes. We will have to go back to the others. You know Rocket will be throwing a fit right now."

"I am Groot."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

* * *

"Rocket, you're being such a---"

"Call me a mother hen right now and so help me I will claw your eyes out."

Peter took two steps back, using Gamora as a blockade between him and the raccoon. She just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Rocket, we will find Mantis and Groot.", Drax assured.

"I know! I know! Just... What if they got captured or something?"

"Let's not think about the bad right.... Isn't that them?"

The others followed Kraglin's line of sight, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the civilians. As they hoped it was Mantis and Groot, two others trailing behind them. Gamora admittedly enticed to see one of them with green skin. And curious about it.

"Sorry about the separation. I lost Groot, but Pamela here had found him and took care of him.", Mantis said as they came closer. 

Rocket wasted no time jumping Groot and hugging him tightly. "Damn it, Groot! I was worried, man! You know I don't like doing that!"

"I am Groot."

"I know you're sorry! But don't do that again!"

Peter sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm glad you two are okay." He looked at the two women, eyebrow raised. "And who are you?"

"Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley!", Harley answered, saluting.

"Peter Quill. Or Star-Lord."

"No one calls you that."

"My fans do, Drax!"

"I'm Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan. Or just Gamora. The guy will the red fin on his head is Kraglin Obfonteri."

"Hi."

"The buff guy is Drax the Destroyer. And the furry talking critter is Rocket Raccoon."

"Wow. My feelings would be hurt if I wasn't so use to your sass, G."

"Likewise, R. I would expect no less from you."

"Wait. Gamora, that's your whole name?", Peter questioned, a bit shocked at the reveal. Pamela and Harley giggled at his tone.

"Yes."

"Whoa. Anyways..." He turned back to the duo. "So you took care of Groot?"

Pamela nodded as Harley placed an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, she did! My Red is literally a plant person!"

"Like literally?"

"Chemical accident. It gave me... you can say a further, deeper connection with Mother Nature.", Pamela said, spotting a fragile tree nearby on the sidewalk. "Example." She went over to it and pressed a hand against its pale grayish bark. They watched as it's leaves became more vibrant green and healthy, the bark darkerning to an earthy warm brown.

"Groot can do that.", Drax said with a nod while Peter and Kraglin clapped, Rocket and Gamora giving small smiles of improvement.

"He showed me. And he's very talented!", the plant whispered said, walking over to Groot and rubbing the bark of his shoulder.  She pouted a little at the sudden realization they now had to part ways. "Oh, I wish you could stay. I enjoyed your company."

"I am Groot."

"I'll miss you, too, Groot. Ooh!" She reached for the temples of his head, her fingertips lightly touching the rough texture. Seconds later. Colorful petals decorated around Groot's head, forming a flower crown. Yes.

"Hm. That's nice.", Rocket admitted.

"Something to remember me by until you come back to Earth."

"I am Groot."

Groot had broke off a little stick off his branchy hand, passing it to her. Pamela accepted it, finding the gesture sweet.

"Thank you."

"I believe it is time for us to bring the carcass of the dead alien we slaughtered earlier back to the planet Zakscabar now.", Drax said, not noticing the wide eyed glances Harley and Pamela produced.

"Right! Anyways, we'll be going now. To... what Drax said. It was great meeting the both of you and the next time we come back to Earth we shall find you again!", Peter announced as they began to take their leave.

Groot and Pamela shared one last hug, Harley joining it seconds later.

The couple had waved the group off, watching them go and head off to their ship.

Once they were out of sight, they went back to Pamela's flower shop/home.

The moment she gotten the chance, she poured dirt in a small magenta pot and placed the stick Groot gave her inside the soil.

She smiled down at it, kissing it briefly, and carrying to her room with Harley following and settling it on the window sill, making sure the light shined on it just right.

* * *

"Harley, stop that..."

"Not... not me, Red..."

The couple had fell asleep cuddled up together after Pamela told Harley about her time with Groot. She had admitted to finding an urge of protection for the teen tree, seeing him as a golden child of nature.

Pamela wiggled her nose, feeling it being tickled by something... thin and leafy?

Blinking her eyes open, Pamela had came to staring back into huge green-brown eyes and baby smile.

"I am Groot."

"Aaaawwww! Harley!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I mentioned Floronic Man and Swamp Thing given they are of the plant variety. They were gonna make an appearance, but I think I should save them for another time.
> 
> I'm sure you realized what happened at the end. *smiles*


End file.
